The Perfect Super Saiyan's Return: The Full Moon
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: After the Buu Saga. Rollix, the Perfect Super Saiyan, is back! Now, his power has increased and he's after the Z-warrors for revenge. But when the full moon appears later on, their problem has literally gotten bigger!
1. Rollix's Return

This is the sequel to the Perfect Super Saiyan

This is the sequel to the Perfect Super Saiyan. Even though I just finished the fic, I figured that I should get started on this while I still have the ideas fresh in my head.

Rollix's Return

Months after the fight with Majin Buu, the Z-warriors are having as much fun as possible. Times were peaceful, and it was still a celebrating moment since the death of the nearly indestructible Kid Buu. But now, it's about to change. An old foe, now even worse than Buu, is slowly awakening.

Rollix, the Super Saiyan Android who dubbed himself the Perfect Super Saiyan, lies deep in the trenches of the ocean. His battle against Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo seven years ago left him badly injured, almost at death's door. His nearly destroyed body lies in some coral and seemed lifeless. Many would presume him to be dead, but they don't know who they're dealing with. How is he alive is a mystery that only he could answer.

Rollix's eyes slowly opened as he was coming to. _"W-what this...?"_ he wondered. He could only shift his eyes around since his body has become stiff. His eyes wandered about, looking at only coral and a big, blurry light. _"I...can't remember what's...happened..."_ Then his eyes shifted down to get a tiny look at his dismembered state. His gasped as he stared at his damaged body. _"I...must get out..."_ Then he focused what little power he had and was about to levitate out of the coral reef. He continued his upward journey until he was able to hit fresh air. He floated over the ocean and onto a nearby island.

His power ran out, so he suddenly fell and hit the ground. "Uh..." he groaned aloud, now that he was out of the ocean. Falling hurt his already damaged body. He tried to move his stiff body, but had no luck. "Man...I can't move..." he grunted. Then he thought about how he was missing part of his body. _"It'll probably be easier if I my body was whole,"_ he thought. When he thought of that, his body started to regenerate and his wounds started to heal. In seconds, he was able to get up. "Weird...I can regenerate and heal myself," he said now that he wasn't in pain. He took one look at the island and he saw the damage and scars that looked like they were from a great battle. "I wonder what happened," he said. Then he clutched his head. "I can't remember anything,"

He looked around and he had a better look at the dents in the cliffs, the craters, and everything else. As examined a giant crater, a strange pain hit him. His head was throbbing and he couldn't get it to stop. Then images of strange people flashed in his head. Three of them had gold hair while the other was green and had a pair of antennas stick from his forehead. "Uhhh!! Who are these people!?" he grunted in a somewhat ferocious tone. The pain grew worse, beads of sweat went down his face. "Grrraaaahhhh!!" he finally yelled before he took off into the air. He flew through the air with such speed, he seemed to be the fastest in the universe.

As he flew, the images became more severe until finally the image of him being disintegrated by a big blue ball struck a nerve. He remembered the pain and the humiliation of that event. "I remember now!" he shouted. "Those guys are dead! They're dead! THEY"RE DEAD!!" he roared as he shot through the sky. "It's a good thing I sent my soul back to this body before that Spirit Bomb hit my evil body. I would've died. But thanks to that, I'm way more powerful than ever!" he said maniacally. Then he something caught his attention. He stopped and looked around. "I sense two huge power levels," he said as he searched. Then he pinpointed the signatures to the northeast. "Ah, that's probably them!" he said. Then he dash into that direction. The mighty Perfect Super Saiyan has risen again. Now he wants to make the Earth pay for his anguish, starting with these two fighters.

**That's the first chapter. Does anyone have a clue who I'm talking about you can make a guess in your reviews. You may get something nice if you guess right...**


	2. Old Memories, New Enemies

This is the first fight scene

This is the first fight scene. Rollix has locked onto two fighters. Let's see who he found.

Old Memories, New Enemies

Rollix shoots through the sky to find his first victims. "Oh boy! This'll be fun!" he laughed as he spun around in the air. "I can sense they're extremely powerful! Better hurry!" Then he boosted his speed to his destination.

Meanwhile, two little kids were playing in the woods. Actually, they were sparring, or what they would call 'play-fighting'. One had black spiky hair that resembled a certain someone. He wore an orange uniform with a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath. The other had light-purple hair and he wore a grayish or bluish uniform with an orange belt. It was young Trunks and Goten. They were both having the time of their lives as they matched each other blow for blow. "C'mon, Goten! You gotta do better than that!" Trunks said as he was blocking Goten's attacks. Goten smiled. "Don't get to full of yourself, Trunks," he told him. Then he threw a punch that scored a blow off of Trunks' jaw. Trunks reeled back as Goten charged with another punch ready to fly. But then they both stopped in their tracks. They were scared as they looked around. "Do you feel that, Trunks?" Goten asked his friend. Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah. Whoever this guy is, he's awfully strong," he replied. They looked around and still found nothing out of the ordinary. It was like as though time stood still because of the intensity of this power level. Goten swallows hard as he slowly backs away. "Trunks, I think we should go before whoever it is finds us," he stammered. Trunks agreed and they made a break for it.

They ran through the woods. Running through bushes, hopping tree branches, jumping onto rocks over a stream, just anything they could do in order to get away from this guy. In minutes, they made it to a clearing. It was a nice and wide space surrounded by trees and a few rocks. Seemed like a perfect place for them to spar again. Goten falls to his knees in exhaustion as Trunks held himself up against a rock. "That was close," Trunks panted. He was expecting Goten to say something, but he didn't. He looked at his friend to see a look of terror on his face. "Goten?" he called. But Goten didn't reply. He looked like he was a statue. Trunks waved his hand in front of him to snap him out of it. But he still got nothing. Then he just gave up and crossed his arm. "Fine then. Stay that way," Trunks pouted as he turned his head and closed his eyes. Then Goten started stammering. Trunks peeked out of one eye as he saw Goten freaking out. "What's your problem?" he asked, still angry. Goten took a big gulp and slowly raised his arm up. He pointed to something on the other side of the clearing. Trunks, now interested in what's going on, turned around to see what Goten was pointing to. What he saw was something he wished he didn't see. There was a man with black hair and torn clothes sitting on one of the rocks in the area. They had just made Rollix!

"Well, about time we meet," Rollix chuckled. Then he hopped off of the rock. "Ah, little Saiyans. I could sense you two from far away. And I came all this way just to meet you...and kill you!" Rollix's eyes pierced through the boys like daggers. "Who are you?" Goten stammered. Rollix closed his eyes as he answered. "I'm Rollix. And you two are dead just like how those other three Saiyans are gonna be!" he shouted as he powered up. Then he got a looked at the boys and noticed they resemble his main targets. Then he calmed down and smiled. "Tell me something," he started. "Do you two runts know three Saiyans named Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta?" Neither one of the boys replied. They realized this guy was after them, so they figured it was their job to hold him off. "If we did, we wouldn't tell you!" Trunk shouted and then blew a raspberry. Rollix took offense to that. "Oh! You! I'll just beat the answers right out of you!" he shouted. Then he charged the boys.

Goten and Trunks turned into Super Saiyans and leapt out of the way. They leapt into opposite directions. Rollix thought fast and went after Trunks. "Come here!" he shouted as he grabbed Trunks leg. Trunks struggled to break free, but to no avail. "Take this!" he exclaimed as he threw an energy blast into Rollix's face. Rollx quickly swiped the blast away. Goten comes up and is ready to take advantage of his position. But Rollix saw it and whipped Goten in the face with his tail. Goten rubbed his red face as Rollix spun around and swung Trunks into him. Both boys flew into a rock. Rollix chuckles as he sees them recovering from the attack. "Goten, let's attack together," Trunks suggested. "Okay," Goten replied. Then they charged Rollix together. Trunks threw a kick and Goten threw a punch. Rollix caught them both and then spun them around. "I hope you guys will enjoy the ride!" he told them. Then he spun around faster and formed energy balls around the boys. They were trapped in his blasts and they were getting dizzy. Then Rollix slows to a stop. "Alright. The ride's over. Everyone off!" he said as he fired the energy blasts in opposite directions while they boys were still caught in them. Both blasts shot through the forest and exploded about half a mile away from their starting point.

Rollix puts both arms down as he relaxes. Then he examines his body. "My increased power... It's incredible! More impressive than I thought!" he said to himself. Then he yells loudly as he powers up and sent the whole forest quaking. The nearby rocks were demolished and the ground cracks as lightning surrounded the Saiyan. "YES!! MORE POWER!!" he shouted to the heavens. Then an energy blast hits him. It blew him out of his powering phase. It didn't do much, if not anything. He looks to the side to find another boy. He wore a blue vest with white pants. His hair was sticking up and it was light-purple with a big black streak down the middle. "Hey you! You're gonna pay for that!" the kid threatened. Rollix smirked, "Who are you?" Then the kid makes a pose. "I'm the Grim Reaper of Justice! I'm Gotenks!" he replied proudly. Rollix shook his head. "Well, if you're so great, then stop showing off like that! Posing like some gay movie hero... It's embarrassing to our Saiyan heritage," he told the young boy. Gotenks didn't care what Rollix thought. He just wanted to take him down. But he knew that Rollix was strong, so he had to change. _"I bet once I go Super Saiyan on this creep, he'll be crying like a baby. Besides, I doubt he could change into a Super Saiyan,"_ he thought. "You think you're so hot! Then try this!" Then he turned into a Super Saiyan. His hair was blazing in gold as his power shot up. This had peaked Rollix's interest. "Well, another Super Saiyan. And you're much stronger than those two kids I met earlier. Well then, I hope you can entertain me for a while unlike them," he said deviously.

Gotenks grew angry. "Those two kids... they told me to drive you into the ground!" he exclaimed. He charged Rollix at full speed and prepared to use a special attack. He held his arm up as he drew an energy wheel. "Take this! Galactic Doughnut!" He threw the wheel at Rollix. Rollix was curious at what it could do, so he let in ensnare him. It squeezed him tight and Rollix played his part and screamed to make it look like it was hurting him. Gotenks smiled as Rollix screamed loudly. "Now I hope you don't find it too tight!" he taunted. Then he put his palms together. "Now for the finish!" He fired a Kamehameha Wave at the evil Saiyan. The blast hit him without any trouble. The blast took out a nice portion of the area. Gotenks holds up the 'up-yours' sign. "Take that, jerk!" he laughed. The smoke cleared to reveal an unscathed Rollix, but Gotenks was so busy gloating, he didn't notice him. Rollix shook his head as the boy gloated. "Fool..." he said silently as he held up his hand. He formed an energy blast, a powerful one. When he fired it, Gotenks heard the bang of the blast and stopped his gloating. I was coming at him very fast. "Oh, crap!" he shouted as the blast struck. It destroyed about half of the forest.

"Ha! The boy should know his limits," Rollix huffed as he walked away. "Now to find Goku and his friends," He was just about to fly off until he heard Gotenks call to him. He turned back to find a battered Gotenks emerging underneath a pile of rocks. "You…haven't seen my true strength!" he said as he got ready. Rollix was starting to lose his patience. "Damn! I'll just have to hit him harder!" he growled. Gotenks was powering up and then changes into a Super Saiyan 3. His gold, long, and spiky hair flowing in the breeze as his body sparked with lightning. He was standing his heroic pose just to show off like he always does. "What do you think?" he asked in his lowered voice. "My power is at its max. You'll know how strong I really am," Then he flipped Rollix off. Rollix became a little more interested, but he still just wanted to go about with his business. "You little bastard! Your power maybe great, but with my newly increased powers, I'll send you to Hell!" Rollix shouted. Then he held up his hand and a blue energy ball appeared. Its power was so great, that it was warping the field around them. "Here you go!" Rollix smirked. Then he threw the ball as he yelled 'Magnum Buster!"

Gotenks just stood there like a deer in the headlights. The attack was coming so fast and it was so powerful, it would've damage him whether he ran or not. Still, he had to do something. "I'm not gonna give up!" he exclaimed as he held out his hands. He caught the ball and tried to deflect it. But it was just too much for him to handle. "C'mon! Budge, already!" he strained as the blast was pushing him back. Rollix watched as the boy struggled with the ball. He stood there with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Now's the time," he said. Then he flew off.

Gotenks was still trying to push Rollix's attack back. "I gotta…get rid of this thing…!" he grunted as he struggled. He went deep inside himself and tapped into his full potential. With that, he started to try to send the ball upwards into space. "C'mon!" he shouted as he finally flung the ball away. He was shaking from his struggle and his hands were burned. He anxiously blew on them as they continued to steam. "How…was that?" he panted as he looked up. But he was shocked to find that Rollix was gone. "That jerk! He'll pay for insulting Gotenks!" he grumbled and then he took off. "I'll show him whose…" he was saying until he de-fused. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then at themselves when they realized the fusion wore off. "I think it's for the best," Trunks said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Goten agreed with him. "Yeah, he was too strong for us even at Super Saiyan 3," Then they took off into the other direction. "We have to go tell our dads and the others," said Goten. "Otherwise, that guy will destroy us all!"

That's the second chapter. Maybe I've made Rollix too strong? Nope! I'll have him as strong as I like and we'll see how the Z-warriors deal with him.


	3. Vegeta and Buu

I don't own DBZ… Darn

**I don't own DBZ… Darn! I want to though!**

Vegeta and Buu

Since the fight with Gotenks, Rollix has flown off to find his enemies. He already picked up a great power level in the west and was heading towards it. But on the way, he came across another city. "I may not know much about this planet, but I know this city wasn't here before," Rollix said as he examined the city. It was big and full of people out in the street. His Saiyan intrigue got the best of him. "I've got some time to burn before I continue with my business," said the Saiyan as he dove into the city.

He lands in the middle of a four-way intersection. There were vehicles that wanted to get through, but thanks to Rollix, they couldn't. The drivers were blasting the horns while shouting "Hey, bastard! Get outta the way!" or "You wanna become road kill!?" Rollix didn't let their words phase him. He remained silent as the humans continued their insults. Then one of them gets real upset. "Damn, you! If you want to die, then allow me!" yelled a truck driver as he slammed on the gas and the truck shot forward. Rollix remained still as the truck drew closer. The other drivers tried to back up but they couldn't due to other cars behind them. "Eat truck grill!" yelled the driver as he was a few seconds from collision. At the last second, Rollix held out his hand and the truck ran into it, busting a hole in the radiator. It came to a complete stop as gasoline and oil floods from the hole. Then Rollix, with his arm still in the hole, slowly lifts up the giant truck. Everyone in sight was in awe as Rollix lifts the truck over his head. The driver was struck with fear as he and his truck loomed over Rollix. Rollix's cool demeanor turned savage as he finally shot an energy blast through the truck, instantly destroying it. Then with the same look, he powers up. "I'll take it very easy here. I don't want to spoil the fun in one shot!" he said as he was ready to attack. "Galactic Bomber!" With that, he annihilated the whole district. As the smoke cleared, he went on to destroying the rest of the city.

It didn't take long for word to get back to a man with the universe's biggest ego, Hercule. "So, someone's bombing MY city!? Well, I'll show him what he'll get for his crimes," he said as he got out of his big chair. Then he made a hand gesture and a fat, pink creature emerged. "Buu, we've got trouble. Ready?" Hercule asked his friend. Buu nodded. "Buu ready!" They left the giant mansion and ran into the direction of the smoke and explosions.

Rollix was still having fun until he sensed someone approaching. "A pretty high power level. Not as high as the kid's, but it's still pretty great," he said as he looked around. While he searched he sensed another power level. "Another one? And wait…! This one's right here!" he said as he turned around to find a man in a blue jumpsuit and with hair standing up. "Well, Trunks was right. You really have returned," said the man. Satisfaction appeared on Rollix's face. "Vegeta…" he said in a hushed and devious tone. That's right, the Saiyan prince Vegeta, has arrived. "It's been seven years," Vegeta told him. Rollix cocked his head as he thought of all of that time. "So, one of those runts WAS your son. I think I remember seeing him as baby last time I was here," he said as he remember when he met Bulma and baby Trunks while trying to find Vegeta (note: That was in the other fic). "Enough reminiscing!" Vegeta interrupted. Then he changed into a Super Saiyan. "Much has changed since last time, I'm much stronger now!" he said. Then he changed into Super Saiyan 2. Rollix was impressed with his new transformation. "Your power level is just like that boy's!" he grumbled as he thought of Gohan. "But now, I'm stronger. So that form won't even faze me," he said proudly. Vegeta didn't believe him. From what he was feeling, Rollix's power was the same as before. "Your confidence will be your demise. Now face the wrath for the Super Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta roared as he charged.

Rollix used Instant Transmission and dodge Vegeta's attack. He appeared behind him with a smirk and he grabbed Vegeta in a headlock. Vegeta struggled, but he couldn't break free. Rollix moved his head closer to Vegeta's ear. "We have a guest," he told him. Then with one hand, he pointed to the side. Since Vegeta was still in the headlock, he shifted his eyes to where Rollix was pointing to. There, he saw Hercule and Majin Buu. "That's the power I sensed from a distance," Rollix said as he examined Buu. _"He doesn't look like much, but he's strong. Even stronger than Vegeta. And way stronger than his idiot friend next to him," _he thought_. _Buu pointed to Rollix and said "You let him go!" Rollix wasn't expecting Buu's voice to sound like that. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. Buu frowned his face. "Buu make you dead! You no hurt Buu's friends!" he exclaimed. Rollix let Vegeta go and flew into Buu's face. "I'd like to see you try it," Rollix said in a taunting tone. Buu blew steam. "Hey, now wait!" yelled Hercule. Rollix turned his attention to the man. "Back off," Rollix warned him. Hercule, with his idiotic ways, didn't listen. "Don't let me have to release Buu on you! Don't you know who I am?" he asked. Rollix just held up his hand. "Yes, I do," he said sternly. Hercule made his surprised face. "You do?" he asked. Rollix nodded. "Yep. In a second, you're about to be ashes!" he replied. Then an energy ball formed in his hand. Hercule was scared stiff. "Wait! Can't we talk about this!?" he tried to persuade. But Rollix was anxious to blow him away.

Buu intervened by grabbing Rollix's arm. "You no hurt Hercule!" he warned. Then he tightened his grip and crushed Rollix's arm. Rollix screams as Buu let go of his shattered arm. Buu grabs Rollix's hair, pulls him in, and punches him. Rollix flew into a building. Then he puts his palms together. "You go bye-bye!" Buu shouted. He fired a Kamehameha Wave into the rubble and disintegrates it. Hercule watched the smoke rise from what was left of the building. "Wow, Buu. You took him out!" he said and then he hugged his friend. Buu still had the frown on his face. Hercule noticed this and asked him what's wrong. "Hey, he isn't dead. It'll take more than that to defeat him," Vegeta said as he hovered over the wreckage.

Then something burst from the rubble and strikes Vegeta in the jaw, sending him upwards. Vegeta stopped and soon met Rollix face-to-face. "C'mon, Vegeta. You're supposed to be stronger. Or was that just a bluff?" Rollix taunted the warrior. Vegeta growled and went on the attack. Rollix was amazed, he really was stronger than when they first fought. "Buu help!" said Buu as he took to the sky. Now with Buu in the fray, it was a little harder for Rollix to keep up. It was a miracle that he was able to dodge their attacks. "That's it! Take him all the way!" Hercule cheered from below. They increased their speed and were actually gaining a few hits on Rollix. Rollix was getting a little fed up and broke away from the two. He sped off from the city with Vegeta and Buu following him. "Get back here!" Vegeta exclaimed as they disappeared from sight.

Rollix flew to a desolate area full of craggy rocks and unstable cliffs. "That kid was much stronger than those two. But they're giving me more trouble. At least I may have an advantage here," he said to himself as he lands onto a cliff. Vegeta and Buu joined him. "So this will be your final resting place?" Vegeta questioned. Rollix shook his head. "More like yours," he replied and then disappeared. Buu and Vegeta anxiously looked around. "He gone. He play no more?" asked Buu. Then Rollix was able to sneak up behind him. "Oh, I'll play my tubby friend," Rollix said. Buu turned around only to meet a fist in his face. Vegeta quickly spun around and rushed over to help Buu. But Rollix disappeared again. "Damn you! Come out and fight me, Rollix!" Vegeta yelled. In a second, Rollix reappeared behind Vegeta. "As you wish," he said. Vegeta looked behind him, only to meet up with a barrage of fists. Buu watched as the evil Saiyan had his way with Vegeta. "You bad man! Buu kill you!" he growled and then jumped into the fray. Rollix was so busy pounding on Vegeta, that he didn't notice Buu. Buu flew in with a kick that knocked Rollix off balance. Vegeta fell to the ground as Buu started pummeling Rollix. It seemed his attacks would never end. But then Rollix finally got his head back into the fight and started to block Buu's blows. Eventually, he started pummeling Buu. Each punch left a dent in Buu's rubbery body. The beating started to take to the air as Bu groaned from every hit.

Vegeta finally gets up, and this time, he was really peeved. He held his hands up and outwards as he began to draw his energy. "Fool, you've seen this attack before while I was Super Vegeta. But let's see how you deal with it coming from Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta! Rollix was still too busy having his fun with Buu. Then he grabbed Buu by his antenna and started to pound him downwards. He was hitting Buu like a yo-yo or a paddleball. He kept this up for a while and then he finally stops. Buu hung there as though he was brushing against death's door. "Is that all you can, lardo? Rollix asked. Buu groaned in reply, he didn't have the strength to reply. Rollix used his lightning powers and gave Buu a bad shock, hoping it'll wake up the fat pink demon. But Buu just hung there in his now singed clothes and new burns. Rollix's smug expression changed to a serious frown. "Then you're useless if you can't entertain me anymore. Get ready to DIE!" he said as he held up his hand and gathered energy. This blast was strong enough to blow the Earth in two. "Magnum…" he began. "HEY!" yelled a voice, interrupting Rollix's attack. Rollix looked down to see Vegeta with his palms extended and a dangerous amount of energy being concentrated. Rollix grew fearful as Vegeta smirked. _"I remember this attack! But back then, he was a weakling! But now, he could really do some damage!"_ he thought to himself.

Vegeta chuckles lightly as his attack was seconds from becoming complete. "Any last words, O Almighty Perfect Super Saiyan?" he taunted. Rollix didn't answer. His jaw had dropped from the fear he felt. Just looking at Vegeta as he sparked with lightning made disturbing images of Gohan flash through his mind. Vegeta grew tired of waiting as his attack was fully charged. "I'll blow you pieces! I'll make sure that every single cell in your body is blown to Hell!" he threatened as he sparked even more violently. Rollix didn't know what to do. He was too scared to move. But hearing a groan snapped his attention away from Vegeta. He looked down to find Buu looking up at him with a frown. He was still being held by his antenna. Then with a swift move, Buu punched Rollix in the face, causing him to let go of Buu. Buu felt to the ground and was barely able to make the landing. With Buu out of the way, Vegeta was able to fire the blast. "Take this! Final Flash!!" he yelled. Then he fired a huge golden last of energy. Buu watched as Vegeta fired and decided to copy it. "Final Flash!!" Buu yelled as he copied Vegeta with an equally sized blast. Rollix couldn't believe his eyes. "No!!" he yelled as he tried to put up a barrier. But the two blasts broke through it and struck Rollix with a ferocity that he's only seen in Gohan and Goku. His body disappeared in the blasts as they shot through the Earth's atmosphere and disappeared within moments. 

Vegeta falls to his knees as he reverted back to his base state. As sweat dripped from his face, Buu kneels down to see if the Saiyan was all right. Vegeta shook his head as he got to his feet. That was one of his signs of telling you to leave him alone. "That bastard… I hope he'll die this time," he panted as he looked up into the sky. The two Final Flash attacks have made a big funnel in the clouds as though it was the eye of a giant hurricane. Buu looked up with Vegeta, though he was a little clueless at what he was looking at. "Buu tired," he finally said. "Buu go back to Hercule's house and eat!" Then he flew off to find his friend. Vegeta smirked as he took off behind him into what was left of the nearby city as the sky turned orange and the sun started to set.

Meanwhile, floating in Earth's orbit, Rollix ponders his next move. "I've got to learn to never toy with these guys. They've gotten stronger and the have new allies," he said. Then he looked down at his body. He had burn marks and what was left of his black armor was completely gone. His pants were full of holes and his boots and armbands had cracks. Not to mention that small parts of his body were missing with the majority of it was his tail. Blood streaked on his chest and arms and some also trickled down the side of his face on over his right eye. His long black hair was barely affected, but it was sticking all out of place. "Next time I find them, I'll use my full power," he said as he wiped his mouth on his arm. Then he looked at the arm to see blood on his armband which had come from his mouth. "I have to, even if I have to find that bratty child whose probably already grown up into a man," With that said, he used his regenerating ability to heal himself of all damage. Then he flew back into the Earth's atmosphere. "If I want to thoroughly eliminate these guys, I'll need some sort of plan," he said to himself. "I'll figure it out later. Now, I'll just wing it and hope I could just kill them without a plan,"

**Yep, when you're out of ideas, just wing it and hope to find a solution later. That's what I do anyway. So now, Rollix is getting ready for a big brawl with the Z-fighters. Sounds good? I bet it does!**


	4. We Meet Again

Now Goku and Gohan comes in and the sun is slowly setting, which is setting the stage for Rollix's big comeback

Now Goku and Gohan comes in and the sun is slowly setting, which is setting the stage for Rollix's big comeback.

We Meet Again

Back at Mount Paozu, Goten told his father and brother about their encounter with Rollix. "Are you sure?" Gohan asked, just to be sure. Goten shook his head furiously in response. "He had black hair, three scars on his face, and his clothes were really messed up!" he told them. Goku got up from the table. "Well, looks like we're in for business," he said as he walked over to the door. Then he turned around and said, "Let's go boys," His sons nodded and followed him out of the door. "GOKU!!" yelled a loud and shrill voice from inside. Goku grew nervous as he slowly turned around to find his wife, ChiChi, standing in the doorway. Once again, she was angry about them having to go out and fight again. "I can understand the whole Majin Buu ordeal, but you're not gonna take our sons to fight someone even stronger than Buu!" she demanded. Then she grew teary eyed. "I don't want anything to happen to them again," she said and then burst out in tears. Goku walked over to her to console her. "Nothing will happen this time, ChiChi. We've beaten him before, and we can do it again," he said to her as he pulled her into a hug. ChiChi calmed down and broke the embrace. "Okay, please be careful," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Goku gave the thumbs up. "You can count on it," he said with confidence. "Yeah, don't worry, Mom," Goten assured her. Goku turned around and took flight with his two sons behind him.

The trio looked around as they tried to sense Rollix's energy signature. But they couldn't feel a thing, but they did come across something else. From the right, they sensed two big power levels approaching them. "Alright, he comes the cavalry!" Gohan said happily as he waved to his approaching friends. Vegeta and Trunk were approaching them. "Well, it's about time you got into the action, Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled. Goku rubbed the back of his head. "You mean, you've already fought Rollix?" he asked. Vegeta grew angrier and said, "Oh no, I just happened to have these tattered clothes just because there was a malfunction with the washing machine!" Trunk and Gote couldn't help but snicker at Vegeta's sarcasm. "Anyway, the creep's still alive. Even after I blasted him with my Final Flash at full force, too! Not to mention with Buu's help," he said as he clenched his fist. Trunk nodded in agreement and said, "And I'm sure that Goten told you that he's even stronger than our fusion at max power," Then Goten jumped in and said, "And he didn't even have to go Super Saiyan on us," Goku assumed his thinking pose, with his arms crossed and his eyes as serious as possible. "Hey!" Gohan intervened. "I'm sure he's really here to deal with me. Since I was the one who was pummeling him into oblivion seven years ago. But now, both he and I are much stronger. So if his normal state can beat a Super Saiyan 3, then it probably can't beat me as a Mystic Super Saiyan!" They all got the picture now. "Yep, that makes sense," said a voice. The other turned to find Piccolo hovering behind them. "With that new form of his, Gohan is the strongest of us all. He should be able to finish Rollix, provided that he can do so before Rollix transforms again," he said. Gohan nodded and turned to the others and said, "So if you don't mind, please leave it all to me," Everyone agreed to let him do it. "But, we'll be on the serve as backup whenever you need it, son," Goku told him. "Right," Gohan confirmed. And with that, they flew off again to find Rollix. "Wait!" Goku called to them. They all stopped and turned around to face him. "I know where he is," he told them. Then he put two fingers to his forehead. "Everyone grab on!" he told them. So they all grabbed hold of him and he used Instant Transmission to find Rollix.

Meanwhile, Rollix had just destroyed a city and he was flying away. "That was a nice little pit stop. I destroyed the city and absorbed all of its electricity," he said proudly. "Now, I think I'll go find those fools now," No sooner than when he said that, Goku and crew appeared before him again. They did it so suddenly that it caused Rollix to jump. "Can't you just appear normally and stop popping up in front of people like that!?" Rollix snarled. "Anyway, it's great to see you all again," he said as he looked amongst the group and recognized Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Then he looked to the side to find Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. "And you've even brought new allies with you," Rollix chuckled. Goku smiled and approached the evil Saiyan. "Yes, and we see you've gotten stronger," he said, trying to get the conversation moving. Rollix nodded and said, "Indeed, I have. I'm sure Vegeta and the little ones have told you of that," Then he assumed his fighting position. "So, which of you wants to die first?" he asked. Goku shook his head. "You'll die first, Rollix. I can assured you of that," he said. "And besides, there's someone who really would like to throw down with you again," he added. This caught Rollix interest as he asked, "Who would want to fight the newly powered Perfect Super Saiyan?" Then Gohan moved forward. "I will," he said boldly as he took his dad's place.

Rollix had a look at him and smirked. "Listen buddy, I'm not sure if you were here when I last attacked this planet, but you're in over your head. And on top of that, I'm much stronger than I was then," He chuckled lightly as his voice grew a bit louder. "Now what makes you think you could possibly beat me now?" Gohan just smirked and then he changed into Mystic Gohan. The sheer burst of his power, caught Rollix off guard. Rollix was in awe of such power. "Who...are you?" he stammered. Gohan, with the look of ferocity in his eyes, cracked a smile and said, "You really don't recognize me. Let me help you remember. Here's something I said to you last time," Rollix raised an eyebrow. "Last time?" he questioned. Gohan nodded and began. "And I quote: You're a big weak point thanks to that electric barrier of yours," Rollix's eyes widened. He just figured out who this guy was. "You're...You're that little bastard that was kicking my ass back then, aren't you!?" he exclaimed. Gohan just scoffed as he said, "Well, give the man a prize. He finally got it right," Rollix backed away slowly, hoping he could get out of this unharmed. "Rollix, I'm MUCH stronger now than I was back then. So, you're gonna be in for some serious resistance," Gohan said smugly. Rollix kept backing away. He knew he couldn't possibly beat Gohan unless he changed into his Perfect Super Saiyan form. _"I've got to or I'm history!"_ he thought frantically.

Then he tensed his body and started to charge up his energy. "Haaahhh!!" he started. "He's gonna transform!" Vegeta yelled to Gohan. "Not while I'm around!" Gohan assured and then disappeared. Rollix continued charging until something struck him in the gut. He looked down to find Gohan with his fist through his stomach. "You know, it takes time for you to gather the energy to change. And as long as I'm here, there won't be any transforming for you today," Gohan said with arrogance. "But, I can assure you that you'll die and go to Hell this time," Rollix couldn't say a thing. So Gohan pulled his fist out of Rollix's stomach. The hole in his stomach healed and now Rollix was hell-bent on killing Gohan. "Why you...!" he snarled as he raised his hand. But Gohan jumped in and delivered three punches to the face and a kick to sent Rollix flying upward. Then he appeared above Rollix and fired a Super Kamehameha Wave down at him. The blast sent Rollix plummeting to the ground. And with a big explosion, his screams became silent. "Alright, Gohan!" Goten and Trunks cheered. Gohan smiled at them and then looked down at the smoke cloud. "I know it'll take more than that to finish him," he said. Then he landed into the cloud and found his foe buried underneath a few big rocks. Gohan bent down to the fallen warrior. "Hey, wake up!" Gohan demanded. But there was no reply from the unconscious Rollix. Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Oh well. I'll just have to wake him up myself," With that said, he kicked Rollix into the air. The kick awakened Rollix and then he found himself high in the sky. Gohan appeared by his side and kicked him into the ground. With a huge thundering crash, a big crater was made. "Man, Gohan's really letting him have it," Goku said in satisfaction. Meanwhile, Rollix slowly rose to his feet. When he was fully on guard, Gohan appeared in front of him. "Rollix, I'll make sure to finish you this time," he told the evil fighter. Rollix gasped and his breath got caught in his throat. He knew there was no way for him to win without his transformation. It seemed that he was really finished this time. But, unbeknownst to him, Gohan, and the other Z-fighters, his greatest chance of victory was slowly approaching along with the darkening night sky.

"**...His chance of victory was slowly approaching along with the darkening night sky." Hmmm... Now what's that supposed to mean? It's a surprise. And it may pop up in the next chapter. **


	5. The Surprise of the Night

Alright, now we're about to head into the great battle

Alright, now we're about to head into the great battle. And soon, Rollix will be back on top! But how you ask? Read the story! I'm not telling you now!

The Surprise of the Night: Rollix's Desperation

With the amazing power of Mystic Gohan flowing through the atmosphere of the field, Rollix doesn't know how he could beat him. The orange sky started to blacken as the sun set behind the mountains in the landscape. "I've tried to change, but this asshole's making it a challenge!" he grumbled. Gohan just smirked. "You can't win. Not without transforming anyway," he said. This made Rollix even angrier._ "It's like he's taunting me! Taunting me to change when he won't let me!"_ he thought. Gohan disappeared, Rollix looked around. _"This may be my chance to at least conjure my barrier,"_ he thought to himself. Then he started to power up and lightning struck him from the sky.

Overhead, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo watched as Rollix's body started to spark with lightning. "What's he doing?" Goten asked. Trunk then said, "Maybe he's trying to save himself the pain of Gohan killing him. So he's trying to kill himself," Both boys snickered as Vegeta's temper started to rise. "Be quiet!" he shouted to the kids. The boys abruptly stopped their snickering. Vegeta calmed down and said, "He's trying to protect himself. He can control lightning and with it, he can make barriers," "Oh," the boys droned. "Darn it!" Goku blurted. "With that barrier up, Gohan will have a hard time trying to break through it!" he grumbled. Piccolo intervened, "I doubt it. Remember, the barrier can take hits up to a certain level. Gohan surpasses that level big time, so it's safe to say Rollix isn't as safe as he thinks he is," Goku remembered that detaild and then set his sights back onto the fight.

Rollix hovered from the ground with his electric barrier in place. Gohan still hasn't appeared yet. "Maybe the fool chicken out," Rollix said, hoping it was true. Then a punch suddenly strikes him in the jaw. He shifted his eyes to see Gohan. _"Damn! I should've known!"_ he thought. Gohan knees Rollisx in the stomach and elbows his head. Rollix caught up blood as Gohan readied to attack again. Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Rollix. "What the-?" Rollix groaned as Gohan grabbed both of his arms. Then with a smirk, Gohan started to pull both arms. "Yaahhh!!" Rollix groaned as he could feel the muscles in his arms tearing. "Stop that!" he groaned. Gohan just scoffed and said, "You gotta make me," Then he put on more pressure and now Rollix started screaming. Rollix suddenly gets any idea. His tail leapt up and smacks Gohan in the face. Then he spun around with both hands extended toward the reeling Gohan. "Eat this! Raahh!!" He fired a volley of energy blasts. Gohan saw them and used the Afterimage technique. "No!" Rollix exclaimed as Gohan charged him. Rollix thought fast and used Instant Transmission to avoid Gohan's attack. "Where'd he go now?" Gohan asked in an exasperated tone. He looked around and saw nothing. He tried to feel Rollix's energy signature, but it vanished along with him. He looked up to his group of friends and asked, "Do you guys see or feel anything?" Everyone shook their heads. "He's gone for all we know," Piccolo replied.

Meanwhile, Rollix hid himself underground. "If I tried to change now, they'd just zero in on me and stop me. So I'll just have to distract them a little," Then he gathered his energy. Everyone could sense him now. "He's over there!" Goten pointed out. "Right!" Gohan said as he flew to that spot. But then he stopped. "What?" Everyone was dumbfounded. "Now he's over there," Goten pointed out. "Uh huh, and over here too," Trunk said. "How could this be? His energy is popping up in so many places!" Vegeta pondered. Goku shook his head and said, "I don't know. But he must be planning something big," Then, the ground started to glow. "Now!" Rollix exclaimed. Gohan looked down and asked, "What's he doing?" The ground started to spurt energy blasts all around. "Oh, crap!" Piccolo exclaimed as the blasts approached them with intense speed. They all started to dodge them. It was like a never-ending nightmare. They just kept coming and were gradually speeding up. Rollix took this chance as he leapt from the Earth in all of his glory. "Now! You can't dodge this! Galactic Bomber!" he exclaimed. He created a huge energy field and then detonated it with tremendous force. Everyone got caught in the blasts as it incinerated the whole field. The sky turned gold as the light from the blast shone brighter. You could feel the aftershock of the attack even if you lived across the ocean. The light was beautiful, yet deadly at the same time. It lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, which was really only for a minute or two. Then it faded away into a huge, and I mean HUGE, cloud of dust and smoke.

The sky went back from gold to black as Rollix hovered through the sky to marvel his work. He looked around to find his foes were scattered from their original position. Well, almost all of his foes. "Damn it! Gohan's missing!" he cursed. "Hopefully, he disintegrated in the blast," Then he started to power up. "But I'll just transform just in case," His power nearly hit its peak as his hair started to turn gold and stand up. "If he's not here, at least I'll use this form to destroy the planet in one shot!" he said as he was nearly finished. He gave one final shout as he neared the climax. That is, until a sudden blow from behind halted the process. Rollix was stunned with pain as Gohan appeared behind him. "That was one move I thought I wasn't going to get away from," he said. "But I managed to do so," Rollix couldn't believe it. "I've put in enough power to blow of half of a planet! How could you just avoid it as though it was child's play?" Rollix asked, just dying to know. Gohan didn't reply, unless you want to count a kick to the head as a reply. Rollix was sent to the side. Gohan appeared and punch him in the gut to halt his flight. "Rollix, I'm through with you! Prepare to face King Yema!" Gohan said sternly. Rollix's only reply was the blood that he just coughed up. "Never..." he groaned. Gohan fired an energy blast at point blank range, blowing a hole through Rollix's body. Rollix's scream turned into an empty groan as the blood just gushed from his new opening. He started to fall to the ground. Gohan took the chance and gather his energy. "Masenko!" he shouted as he fired a yellow energy blast. The blast struck Rollix, sending him soaring into the ground. Ten Gohan fired a volley of energy blasts down upon Rollix.

Meanwhile, Goku and crew had just regained consciousness. "Ugh...How did we survive?" Goten groaned. Goku got up and dusted himself off. "I saved us," he said. "Really? You used Instant Transmission, didn't you?" inquired Piccolo. Goku nodded and said, "Well, you guys were too into the moment to notice. I quickly gathered you all and was about to get Gohan. But I already saw Gohan flew into the sky as full speed, so I figured it was time for us to move too. But when I got a good look at how close the blast was to us, I didn't have the time to concentrate enough to get us far away. So I had to settle for a closer location. A location that was on the outskirts of the blast. That way, if we were struck, it wouldn't be fatal," Vegeta got up and said, "To make a long story short, you teleported us out of the main blast radius, right?" Goku didn't understand a word Vegeta just said. "Just forget it. Look!" Piccolo pointed out. Everyone looked up and saw Gohan floated high in the sky. "But where's Rollix?" Trunks asked as he looked around. "There!" Goten exclaimed as he pointed down onto the ground. There, a pain-filled Rollix lied.

"Rollix, this will be the end of you!" Gohan exclaimed from above. Then he put his palms together. "Ka...me..." he started. Rollix couldn't believe it. "I...can't...!" he groaned. "...Ha...me..." Gohan continued on. Rollix really had to think fast. "There's got to be something I can do!" he thought frantically. He lifted his head and looked around, but there wasn't anything he could use. "Alright Gohan! Finish that creep off!" Goten cheered. When Rollix heard that, he quickly looked back up at Gohan. There, he saw his ultimate ticket. Floating right behind Gohan, all big in round, was the moon. But not just a normal moon, but the FULL moon! "Yes!" he started to cackle. "That's it!" Gohan could hear him laughing down there, but he figured that's just Rollix going delusional. Then Rollix finally shouts, "THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEED TO FINISH YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND THIS WHOLE PLANET!!" He started to laugh maniacally after that last sentence. "What's he mean?" Goku wondered. "That's it! HA!!" Gohan shouted, his voice echoing with the blast. A giant-sized Super Kamehameha Wave was closing in on Rollix. "He's toast!" Vegeta assured. Rollix didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. Because a few seconds before the blast struck, his laughter turned into a giant roar.

Vegeta heard that and he just back away. "Vegeta..." Goku called to him. Vegeta didn't reply. He had a look of fear on his face. He fell to his knees as he muttered, "He can't...!". The sudden roar dispersed the blast. "That's impossible! What just happened here!?" Gohan shouts in surprise. He looked down to see Rollix, but he looked a little frenzied. Meanwhile Vegeta couldn't help but gasp when he felt Rollix's power increasing. "He...can't be!" he gasped. "What!? What's wrong!?" Piccolo asked, now grabbing Vegeta by the collar. "C'mon, Dad. Tell us!" Trunks pleaded. Everyone gathered around. "He's...changing!" was all he got out. "Damn it! What are you talking about!?" Piccolo shouted. Gohan could hear what they were saying. Then he looked back down at Rollix as he thought, _"How could he be changing? I've got him pinned,"_ But in seconds, he got the picture. He had a better look at Rollix. His eyes were red and he had fangs. His body became more muscular and he was sprouting fur. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed. When he did, Rollix roared again. This time, everyone heard it. "Jeez! What was that!?" Trunks yelled. "Is there a monster nearby?" Goten asked. Only Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta knew what was really going on. "Gohan!!" Goku yelled suddenly. "Get away from there!!" Gohan tried to do what his father told him, but then Rollix released a shock wave and blew everyone away. Rollix rose to his feet as his transformation began. His body started growing and the hole he got earlier was receding. What started as monstrous growls turned into even more monstrous roars. His nose started to shape into a snout as his ears started to point. The fur he pouted stated to grow longer and covered his entire body. His white skin turned brown and so did his black hair, but into a darker shade. His transformation was almost complete. The finishing touch was that his brown fur turned gold to indicate Super Saiyan status. Standing at about 50 stories tall, Rollix let out a earth-shattering roar.

"He's changed into a Great Ape!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone was in awe. Rollix settled down as he looked at Gohan. He smiled deviously and said, "Begone, worm!" Then he swatted Gohan away, right into the other Z-fighters. "As long as he's like that, there's no way we can win!" Vegeta said. Goku didn't care. "I'm not going to give up and let him have his way!" Then changed into Super Saiyan 3. Goten and Trunks followed his lead. "We're right behind you, Dad," Goten assured. Then they did the fusion, and right out of the gate Gotenks stood as a Super Saiyan 3. "Well, I may not be as strong as him, but he'll pay for making me look bad!" he said as he started to stretch his body. Gohan got up and then powered up to reach full power. "I agree, Gotenks," he said sternly. Piccolo took off his weighed to clothes and then powered up. "You'll never know until you try. Besides, I'm not going down without a fight," he said and then started to crack his knuckles. All that was left was Vegeta. His fear had gotten the best of him. "Listen here, I'm getting tired of you chickening out every time this guy powers up! Is that how the Prince of Saiyans is supposed to act?" Piccolo taunted. Vegeta started to get mad and soon his anger and pride overpowered his fear. "I'll show you! And him too!" he shouted as he went into Super Saiyan 2. Rollix looked down to see his opponents. "So you still want to fight me? Good, I admire your persistence! Too bad it'll get you all killed!" he laughed. Now, this stages the ultimate battle.

**That's all you'll get for now. Don't worry, I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Until then, see ya!**


End file.
